This proposed pilot study intends to examine two theories of addictive use of commercial tobacco (cigarettes) by American Indians (Als) in relation to smoking cessation. A better understanding of tobacco addiction and smoking cessation, grounded in theory, will help in the development of more effective smoking cessation treatments for Als. The study's second aim is to examine factors that facilitate or constrain Al access to and participation in tobacco-related clinical trials. The proposed pilot project is designed to build on an ongoing Al smoking cessation study conducted at the Menominee Tribal Clinic (Keshena, Wl), the Menominee Smoking Cessation Clinical Trial (hereafter referred to as the START Study: "Stop Tobacco Abuse Renew Tradition").